Frame constructions for displaying works of art, photographs, and other graphic works are well-known and typically are assembled from molding formed into rectangular units for holding the artwork and associated mounting materials such as mats, backing boards, and the like, in association with the protective glass cover. Recently, clear plastic frames, e.g. box frames and cubes, have been developed for aesthetically displaying photographs and small prints. These box frames and cubes have been formed from clear plastic material which has been molded or otherwise re-formed into a predetermined parallelipiped structure.